Speedy, But Still Loving
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Dana's car gets destroyed, Fasttrack takes her up to Vegas for a new one. How does it go? Read on! :)


**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Speedy, But Still Loving**

Dana gathered her books in her bag and was ready to go home and give her brain a rest from thinking about college. She then smiled as she wondered how Fasttrack's mission had been. She pulled out her keys and headed over to the parking lot she had chosen to park her car in, but when she got to her car, she found it a mess. It looked like someone had taken a bat to it and two of the bullies she faced almost daily in college came out with bats in their hands. "Like how we fixed your car?" one asked nastily.

Dana was in tears. The car had been her father's and he had given it to her as a gift and they had just destroyed her car. They laughed at her until suddenly someone ran up to Dana. It was Fasttrack and he wasn't happy. He charged at them and knocked them down before running to keep out of sight as the campus police came and checked the damages and to arrest the two bullies.

Dana was still crying as she wondered how she'd now get home and get to college as it was a good two hours away from her home. Fasttrack came up to her after everything was taken care of and her absolutely ruined car was taken away to the scrapyard.

"Dana," said the blue and black alien softly as he held her.

"Oh, Fasttrack," she said. "I can't afford a new car and that was from my father."

He gave her a gentle smile. "Baby, hang on tight," he said and picked her up before taking off fast. She was curious as to what he was thinking when he suddenly stopped in an alleyway and put on his I.D. mask before running into a hotel and stopping in the abandoned hallway and set her down.

Dana looked around. "This place looks…expensive," she admitted.

"Look out the window," he said and she looked to see bright lights and a sign that said 'Welcome To Las Vegas'.

"We're in…Vegas?" she asked, her voice full of surprise.

"You got it, Baby," said Fasttrack. "Come on, let's see if we can win you a car."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Baby, this is Vegas," he said. "You can win a car fair and square in the casino."

She didn't look to sure, but then nodded. "Okay," she said. Even though she was twenty-one, she hadn't been to a casino, but trusted her boyfriend and they went down to a casino that was decorated like outer space. "Wow," she said.

"Yeah, the décor is pretty neat," Fasttrack agreed as he led her over to a Cribbage table and they watched the game for a bit before the alien in disguise saw someone put their car keys in the ante. The owner said he had several cars that he was willing to place in the ante and would do so throughout the night. The man in charge of the Cribbage game table gave Fasttrack a questioning look and he nodded. "I'll play," he said, putting a hundred dollars into the ante.

Dana watched curiously as her boyfriend played against the car owner. She didn't know how to play, but it was still neat to watch. After about an hour, which had been two rounds of Cribbage, Fasttrack won and shook hands with his opponent, who thanked him for a good game as it had been close. He then showed them the car was a Corvette convertible colored blue with black racing stripes. After taking just a moment to legalize the title to Dana's name, the former car owner told them to enjoy the car and he walked away to play more Cribbage.

Dana was so happy with her new car that she kissed Fasttrack in front of everyone and he smiled before he locked up the car and took her to one of the nearby malls where she saw a dress that was the perfect shade of green and he bought it for her while he bought a dressy suit and they headed back to the hotel to rent a room and change before he took her to the biggest restaurant in Vegas that served amazing food. Dana received many compliments on her dress from many women and she smiled at Fasttrack.

"This is just what I needed," she said.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the mouth lovingly, and she giggled and hugged him. "You are the best," she said honestly.

"Anything for you, Baby," he said sincerely as they headed back to the hotel to get their things and Fasttrack drove them back home and Dana put in a clean romance movie to watch while her boyfriend hugged her from behind and they cuddled on the couch together, still feeling the buzz of winning in Vegas and feeling their love surround them in a warm embrace.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
